The Bibetan Ministry
The Bibetan Ministry, Regents of Zenitha Beaconer Gorian, Grandmaster of the Sunsworn- The spiritual rock of the Ministry, Gorian is a paragon of piety in a city full of holy men. A powerful symbol to the people of Zenitha and incredibly popular, Gorian does what he can to weed out Zenitha’s corrupting elements and guide the council to better ends. Hierophant Wallbuilder, Arbiter of Zenitha- '''The logistical mastermind behind the Holy City, Wallbuilder maintains taxes, church offerings, oversees the law and administers justice in the city. In these days of secretive cults and fanatical uprisings, Wallbuilder is taxed to his limits keeping the civility of the city intact. The only member of the Ministry equipped to handle Zenitha’s nightmarish bureaucracy, Wallbuilder is indispensable. ' '''Lady Viseel, the Hand of Bane-' Overseer of Zenitha’s many knightly orders, Lady Viseel is a formidable force in the Ministry. Fearless and stern, she has managed to enforce the cooperation and obedience of every templar in Zenitha, an impossibly difficult task she handles with gusto. Her personal guard, the Sons of Iron, are the most disciplined fighting force in the city, and enforce her will among the templars. Darius Repentia, Archmage of the Pyromancers- Leader of Zenitha’s Warmages, Darius shares joint command of Zenitha’s templars with Lady Viseel. Has powerful friends in many places, from his military rank, to his ties to the Tiefling house Repentia, and his position as Archmage of the Pyromancer Guild. Confident to the point of arrogance and bellicose, Darius pushes the Ministry to take more decisive action in these chaotic days. Wynston Hivanalor, Star of Corellon, Herald of Highgard- 'The most politically savvy Minister, Wynstion throws his coin into many pots. The son of Admiral Hivanalor of the Eladrin Empire and Lady Elathia of Highguard, Wynston used his already substantial political standing to become the head of the Church of Corellon in Zenitha. His impious ways and frivolous manner do not ingratiate him to the rest of the council, but with the backing of his Eladrin and Highgardian ties, Wynston is politically untouchable. '''Crux’Efathion, Knight of the Platinum Dragon- '''An ancient Silver Dragon, Crux’Efathion represents Bahamut for the Ministry, and there is no truer representative of the God of Honor. A beacon of virtue, purity and piety, Crux’Efathion is unforgiving in his passion to weed out evil in Zenitha, and in the members of the Ministry, which he formed centuries ago. Considers himself the strongest, wisest and most incorruptible Minister, and he may be right. '''Samael Luthevas, Logosarch of Ioun-' The most studious and well informed member of the council, Samael’s calm and patience has tempered the extremes of the Ministry for many of his lifetimes. Having pitched himself into a different field of study with each one of his reincarnations, his personal library is a scholastic gem unsurpassed in the world, and his knowledge of all things temporal, spiritual and arcane is legendary. And in Zenitha, knowledge is power. '''Archmage Quelleris Uracano of the Collegium Arcana- Quelleris Uracano provided the Ministry with his extensive alchemical expertise, mighty wizardry and divination skills for many years, until his tragic… accident. Reliable reports remain elusive, but rumors abound of the Archmage’s attendance in an underground fete of grand proportions, rife with black-listed tomes and banned narcotics. The Archmage was found on the steps of the Solarium of Pelor, his ceremonial robes rent, eyes wild, expounding bizarre maxims and drooling all over himself. Since then, the Collegium has called to vote for a replacement for the Archmage. Rol Devergis, Minister of the Eye- A former member of the Cult of the Elemental Eye, Rol’s fellow cultists abandoned him to the templars during a raid on a ritual sacrifice. Brought before Wallbuilder, he offered to divulge information on many high-ranking cultists in exchange for his life. Wallbuilder placed a Geas on Rol and ordered him to lead the templars into the purges personally. Surprisingly, Rol took to the task with gusto, and continues to hunt the more unsavory religious elements in Zenitha to this day.